callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuel (Multiplayer Map)
Fuel is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Endgame. Fuel has a small surface level but has multiple tiers connected by sets of stairs as well as a risky crane abseil. There are several tactical options that can be activated in this map that will shift game play from long range combat to close quarters and vice versa especially in objective based games. Map Name - Fuel Playable Factions - Navy Seals vs. Spetsnaz Location - North Pacific Ocean Terrain - Metal with some frozen areas Type of Combat - Close and Medium Range Combat with some Sniping Single Player Map - The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday Description Fuel while having a small floor space has multiple floors each suited for different styles of play. The top floor is relatively open but has a few large crates that provide some cover as the players move from the elevated platforms to the stairs down to the next level. This area in particular is set up for snipers and kill-streaks to dominate forcing players to find their ‘niche’ on this map early or risk having a bullet lodged in their brain. On the platforms there are several Missile Launchers which offer cover but can be destroyed by C4 and other explosives. The floors underneath feature lots of crates and long corridors mixing long range and close quarters combat together. Several rooms allow for ambush points but players who use this tactic must be aware of being trapped in these areas. Fuel features several interactive tactical options, the most simple of these being the pipes found on all floors. Just like in the Modern Warfare 2 Campaign their destruction will result in a thick smokescreen masking players unless they are equipped with a Thermal Sighted Weapon. In addition explosive barrels are also found in some areas which present a danger to all. The main tactical changes that players can activate are the cranes and the drill both of which change the way play occurs on this map. Activating the cranes will move the crates on the top deck creating new path ways and effectively blocking the path from one side to another requiring players to descend to the second floor if they want to reach the other side of the platform. The activation of the drill will mask sounds but also stops players communicating in team games adding tension to these situations. Tactics Learning the layout and effects of the tactical changes on this map will allow players to succeed on Fuel. Almost all weapons have a place on this map but SMGs and Assault Rifles fitted with ACOG Scopes are adaptable enough to be deadly in all areas. That said players should not be scared to experiment with Sniper Rifles, Shotguns and even the Riot Shield to try and maximize the carnage on this map. As mentioned earlier a Assault Rifle or a SMG with an ACOG Scope will be the main weapons used on this map often with a Handgun such as the M9 as a backup. In combination with Bling, Lightweight and Steady Aim these weapons can deal with most threats found on this map. Of course it is almost inevitable that somebody will destroy the smoke pipes quickly making the ACOG Scope unreliable so either the Thermal Scope or Heartbeat Sensor are solid replacements for all weapons if they are available. Narrow corridors on the lower levels make the area great for Claymore or C4 ambushes but in the end they all require other players to activate them so this can be at times a bit of a gamble. Kill Streaks are only useful if there are targets on the top deck once the targets reach the second level the majority are rendered impotent and useless. Useful Kill Streaks on this map will be those that can be moved around the map to effect all areas not just the top deck. As such the Sentry Gunn, Ground Attack and Attack Dog Pack kill-streaks are all deadly in this environment. The Sentry Gun is most useful placed in a corridor that has had the pipes breached to take out any enemies under the cover of the smoke since it only gives off a small amount of heat and as such is hard to detect without the Sit-Rep Perk. The Ground Attack Killstreak acts very differently since they have to be directed unlike the other two selected killstreaks. Using a Laser Designator the player can direct the Harrier or Ka-52 down to the lower decks to target players down here although it increases their vulnerability to rockets. As for the Attack Dogs, as soon as the player unleashes them from their cages they will spread out through the map and hunt down any enemy players without any direction although they can be damaged by any explosives placed or hidden Sentry Guns. All other kill-streaks apart from the UAV Recon, Counter UAV and the Three Doomsday Killstreaks only affect targets on the top deck and should be used only when players are in the area. In objective games the defenders will occupy the top deck with the attackers moving up from the bottom deck up to objective C, B and then A. Players can easily make lines of defense as any enemies who skirt round objective C will have to pass through B making control of both the easiest way for them to reach point A. The windows of the building that houses objective A are easily fortified and when combined with information from players at points B and C or Remote Cameras an alert player will not be easily surprised by the enemy. One difference in the way the game is played is the increased vulnerability the defenders have to killstreaks, with targets garneted to be up on the deck an AC-130 or similar killstreak can easily pave the way to victory for the attackers. Weapon Cache Setup This is list of the ten items that make up the Weapons Cache in the Multiplayer Map Fuel; TAR-21 w/ ACOG Scope Skorpion w/ Silencer and Red Dot Scope AUG HBAR w/ Grip Riot Shield AT4 Akimbo PP2000 Blast Shield Throwing Knife Deactivated Sentry Gun Ammo Refill Box Survival Waves This is a list of the enemy waves in survival on the Multiplayer Map Fuel; Wave 1: - 17 Spetsnaz Soldiers, 2 Sky Troopers - Standerd Wave 2: - 22 Spetsnaz Soliders, 1 Sky Trooper - Standerd, 1 Elite Assassin - CQB Backup Wave 3: - 29 Spetsnaz Soldiers, 2 Sky Trooper - Marksman, 1 Elite Assassin - CQB Backup, 1 Mi-8 ‘Hip’ Wave 4: - 31 Spetsnaz Soldiers, 2 Sky Trooper - Marksmen, 1 Elite Assassin - CQB Backup, 1 Juggernaut - CQB Wave 5: - 35 Spetsnaz Soldiers, 3 Sky Trooper - Heavy Weapons, 2 Elite Assassins - CQB Backup, 1 Juggernaut - CQB, 1 Mi-28 ‘Havoc’ Wave 6: - Unlimited Number of Spetsnaz, Sky Troopers and Juggernauts 'T'rivia On the bottom level a Zodiac can be seen suggesting that it is the way that the Navy Seals arrived on the map A few dead Russians with deactivated C4 can be found in one of the rooms on the lower level, a reference to the events of The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday If the player looks out to sea they sometimes can see a pod of whales breaching in the distance The seagulls flying around the area cannot be killed Despite the background weather snowing no actual snow lands on the platform All the weapons in the Weapons Cache Multiplayer Mode have the White Tape Camouflage on this level The Missile Launchers are destroyable but unusable. In early incantations the player could activate them to deal with flying killstreaks In the control room a demo of Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 can be seen playing on the computer Once activated the Drill stops the background music from playing and masks all sound on this map Occasionally the drum beat that summons the Juggernaut can be heard in the background, this is highly annoying especially during the Survival Multiplayer Mode There is an interactive pipe on the top deck that produces a smokescreen without destroying it. The same pipe can be closed to stop producing smoke A newspaper clipping of the Exon Valdez sinking can be found in on of the rooms In the same room a work bench can be found with a face engraved in the wood I and W can be seen scratched on the side of a pipe on the top deck Originally, there was a multiplayer map called Oil Rig in Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 but it was scrapped. This level is the spiritual successor to that map Category:Call of Duty Endgame Category:Maps